Gamma Legends: The Wrath of Gideon
by Many Legends
Summary: The Gamma Legends are Elite Pokemon Warriors who are masters of certain types. Join them on their adventures to overcome team rocket, destroy conflict within themselves and overcome the dark spirits of the Dyth.
1. Prologue

**Gamma Legends: The Wrath of Gideon**

By _Many Legends_

**_Prologue_**

Welcome, all thee who think thou art worthy enough to become a Legend. I trust thou hath come within my presence for a good reason? Prove thyself, and thou shalt yet become a champion forevermore! 

--The Founder of Legends 

_Now gather round   
For I have a tale,   
A tale of defeat   
A tale of prevail,   
A tale of legends   
Destined by fate,   
To overcome the evil   
The darkness   
The hate. _

Now each of these legends,   
Their fate written out   
They had to travel a certain route,   
Was it the beaten path or the well-paved road?   
Who knows, but on and on they rode.   
Each of the legends had a destiny   
Was it love?   
Or hate?   
Or misery?   
It was for them to find out   
And only them   
They had to search inside themselves   
For every dream and whim. 

One will betray   
And one will die,   
One will be corrupt   
In which evils lie.   
And last but not least,   
The most important of all,   
She who has stood by him many times   
Will cause him to fall. 

Each of the legends   
Seventeen in fact,   
Lords of the elements   
No power they won't lack,   
Will try and try,   
And try once more   
To rid the world of all evil   
Right down to the core. 

--Ancient Prophecy 

Welcome, weary travellers. Have you come for a story? Then a story it is that I shall give to thee. It is not a story based on romance, nor beating gym leaders around a given country, nor even a story about Ash Ketchum, who has become more and more popular these past several years. The stories that I can tell span entire centuries. Tales of victory and defeat, great riches and devastating losses, but through them all, evil is being defeated. It is likely that we will never defeat evil totally, and if we did, we would lose a part of ourselves that helps us know what to do in given situations. 

In every generation, a carefully chosen group of Pokèmon masters are selected to battle evil. These trainers are masters in every sense of the word, and are dedicated to a single element, and are the best in that element anywhere in the world. They are the kinds of men that legends are made of. They ARE legends. They are chosen not only because of their power, but their physical, mental, and emotional prowess, and their kindness and compassion. 

For every type of Pokèmon in the world, there is only one Legend, and for each legend, they receive a special guardian to help them battle evil, after my servants, Latios and Latias bring them to me. The legend of Earth receives Groudon, the legend of rock receives Regirock, the legend of steel receives Registeel, the legend of ice receives Regice, the legend of fire receives Entei, the legend of Lightning receives Raikou, the legend of Water receives Suicune, the legend of Psychic energy receives Mew, the legend of Bugs receives Queen Bee Gold (A Golden Beedrill that leads the biggest Beedrill swarm in the world), the Legend of the Dark nights receives the Houndoom of the Darkest Flare (A Houndoom that emits a black aura), the Legend of Sky receives Aerial the Silver Pidgeot who leads the largest flock of its kind, the legend of the mythical dragon kind receives Rayquaza, the legend of Ghosts receives Glimmer, the Hypnotic Expert (a discoloured Misdreavus with better abilities than in hypnosis than any being alive…or deceased), and the Legend of Poison receives Muscos, an Equine whose looks belie its true strength. 

These Guardians are not held in Pokèballs, for their powers are far too great. They are summoned by their respective Legends and them alone when they are needed, by repeating their name over and over, when the Legends are in desperate need. 

Legends do not only come from such places as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and the island country of Alto, but also from what most would call the uncivilized countries of Tintia, Nuschantz, Effeuler, and sometimes even Neragosh or Engara. Their nationality does not always reflect their views, nor does their appearance. What matters is their heart, and whether it is pure. 

I am Ultimega, the founder of Legends, and I have spoken. Those that are Legends were chosen for a reason, and, given enough time, that reason will be played out. Now, let me share with you the stories of a particular group, of whom I have classified as the Gamma Legends. 

* * *

**Blade's A/N:** Okay, there's a prologue for you, written by Ash_junior. Many Legends is a group of authors, and we all write seperate characters. Check out our profile to see who writes who! 


	2. Chapter one: The Gathering

**Gamma Legends: The Wrath of Gideon**

by _Many Legends_

**Chapter one: _The Gathering_**

* * *

**    Kyle:
**  


* * *

Two words could describe the situation: panic, and confusion. 

What would you do if Latios and Latias saved you from a bullet and told you that you discovered a new type, the steel type? 

Kyle, the boy who was going through this phenomenon could answer this question; the answer, panic and confusion. Latios and Latias picked him up along with his growlithe and scyther and, in a rush and whirl of colors, was brought to a different dimension. With his pokemon by his side, Kyle could do almost nothing. His feelings went numb, his senses went dull. Yet, he felt the best he had in his entire life. 

He was being teleported, as he would soon later discover. Latios and Latias laughed along with the small boy, with his greasy brown hair, his multi-colored eyes, tattered cloth pants, and his shirt, the one with a silver insignia that he himself painted. 

The tube seemed to go in forever, the lights and colors more vibrant with every passing second. The sight was beautiful to behold. Hues of all kinds blended along the walls, creating a color that did not exist, and yet there it was, glowing with an amazing aura. The tube had a small light at the end. But the light did not get bigger as it was approached; rather, it stayed the same. Was this tunnel never ending? 

"Hold on tight," shouted Latios and he and his sister swerved, taking Kyle along with them. Both of them cut through the rainbow wall and came inside of a huge sphere, it looked as if the sphere was made of water. Something was outside of it, but the water distorted it. Kyle's heart leapt as he looked around. At any second, the water could have fallen, killing him instantly. But it stayed there, almost as if it were a bubble that could not pop. 

There seemed to be other rivets opening in the sphere. And with every rivet came a new person. They looked as in as much ecstasy as Kyle was, laughing, and looking around. Finally, what seemed to be at least eight came flying into the watery globe. Everyone came closer and closer until, they neared a small spec of light, a maroon one, and finally touched it. 

A golden flash of, well not light, but something, and the group were transported to a huge room, in the air. 

BOOM! Everyone collapsed in a crumpled heap and found themselves rubbing their appendages, faces, legs, and their posteriors. 

Some got up rather quickly, others stayed on the floor, taking deep breaths and trying to find lost items. Kyle squirmed up into a corner rather quickly, he was never sociable. 

A smell of cold stone greeted his nostrils. It made his nose burn and he clenched it. Everyone was standing in what appeared to be a huge temple; with stone pillars all around, with weird engravings on them. Kyle looked up and gasped. The ceiling, like the sphere, was made purely of water. What it was, Kyle did not know. But it cast a beautiful shadow on the floor, of flowing blue light, one that could not be noticed, until the ceiling was noticed. 

+Well don't stand there! Come, come my children! Sit before me, I wish to see you, for you are the one's we have been waiting for,+ came a majestic voice from the front of the temple. Standing, maybe sitting, in a throne was a white figure. It couldn't be deciphered. To Kyle it looked as if it were kneeling, but it could have been naturally short. Again it spoke, this time; most of everyone there came forward, and sat before the creature. Some stared, looking at it as if were some demon from the underworld. Kyle figured if he got this far and lived, he could take more. He too joined the crowd of onlookers, and took a seat before the white being. Still some stood, but in the end, they stood behind the crowd of sitting people. 

+Latios, Latias, which types responded to The Call?+ asked the figure. Latios and Latias, who were staring at the legends, smiling, both perked up and looked at the creature. 

"OH! Um, well, the types of fire, water, flying, thunder, grass, ice, psychic and poison have awoken to The Call," responded Latios, smiling dumbly at the end. 

"But even better news! The types of steel and dark have been awoken! It appears your prediction was right," added Latias. 

+It appears you are right! Welcome! Kyle, Gideon. You are both quite an honor, as you have seen the first pokemon of the two new types!+ 

"New…types?" asked Kyle as he stared at Ultimega, squinting. 

+Yes! Long have they slept, waiting for the rightful trainer to make them come fourth. But your Growlithe, and Gideon's Charizard both are the first of their kind.+ 

"Oh," responded Kyle, not so enthusiastic with the answer. 

+Ah, yes, but on to more pressing matters. You have all been selected as Legends. Don't worry Ruby, these questions will be answered in time.+ 

A girl with black hair and a piercing gaze just stared at the omniscient creature. She looked violated, as though someone breaking into her mind was personal. She looked away for a second and looked back. Ultimega took a deep "breath" and continued. 

+A Legend cannot be described in any way other than calling them masters. Masters of their types. Kings of their pokemon kin. They could even be considered brother-like to their pokemon. Yes, the search for you was not easy. Latios and Latias searched night and day, listening in for the most sensitive of changes in the spirit world for some sign. Some sign that you would be awoken. Rai was the first of the legends, Kyle the last. Yes Legends, we have searched long and hard for you and now we have found you.+ 

+Your job, is to combat the evils of this world. They are many, and great. Vicious and vile. Scummy, and backstabbing cut-throats. But regardless you are worthy. After the ceremony, however, you will be more worthy…+ 

+I am about to present unto you, your guardians. They are sacred beasts, appraised by your kind. You may know them, you may not. All I can say is that you appreciate them, and love them as your own. They will help you, and you may need them more than you will ever know. In order to call them forth from my realm, chant their name many times, and they will come to you. And now for the first, Rai? Please come forth…+ 

* * *

**    Rai:
**

* * *

Ultimega made a small movement with his majestic head, and something large stirred in the darkness behind him.With three strong steps a cat-like creature stepped out of the shadows, its yellow fur rippling with the movement of powerful muscles. It came to a stop beside Ultimega, sharp white claws digging into the rock as its amber eyes landed on a young man standing to the left of the group of staring trainers. This particular human was fairly tall and wore bagging dark brown trousers covering the tops of his thick hide boots. A sword was sheathed across his back, its leather strap crushing his tan coloured shirt and brown jacket to his chest. He did his best to return the beast's gaze but on the inside he was a mix of swirling emotions. 

One, obviously, was confusion. What was this place, why was he here? Why was it _that_ creature was standing up there and why was it _him_ that it decided to stare at? And then there was the curiosity, begging him to do some proper exploration, along with the caution and respect that held him to the spot. And that's still missing the apprehension - Latias and Latios had caught him at a bad time and he'd missed catching a lively young Minum - and sheer awe at seeing these amazing creatures. The only thing he'd expected to feel that wasn't there was fear, but Rai the electric trainer was fairly sure this… this Ultimega figure had stopped that with his invisible smiles and seemingly peaceful nature. 

As if on cue, Ultimega bestowed the feeling of smiling on the group, his gaze scanning faces until it rested on the same visage the Pokèmon beside him seemed so interested on. 

+This is Raikou, the Guardian of electricity.+ he told them, +Rai, come forth.+ 

Brushing a stray lock of sandy brown hair from his face, Rai advanced through the group and came to a stop before Ultimega. His eyes never left those of what was about to be his `guardian'. Here he was, the son of Mauville city's blacksmith, standing in front of the mighty Raikou. To say the least, it was an awe-inspiring experience. 

+Raikou shall be your guardian.+ Ultimega intoned, +Like all guardians, simply chant its name quickly, getting louder as you speak, to gain its aid.+ 

Raikou gave a low rumble in agreement, its eyes sparkling with intelligence. Rai nodded at it, what other way to gain somebody's help than simple respect? before Latias told him to return to the rest of the group. 

_`Simply chant its name quickly, getting louder as you speak, to gain its aid.' _he engraved those words into his memory. Raikou, the greatest of electric Pokèmon, was his to call upon. 

+Now, the next to receive their Guardian will be…+ 

"Why do we even need Guardians?" the dark haired girl - Ruby, Rai recalled - suddenly interjected, "I don't know about the rest of these," she gestured to the rest of the group with an almost lazy swipe of her hand, "But I am _more_ than capable of looking after myself." 

The feeling Ultimega gave off turned grave, +That matter shall be addressed, but not before this. Once every legend has received their Guardians, you shall be enlightened.+ 

Ruby gave a simple grunt and backed off, chewing her lip in impatience. Rai could tell from her demeanour that she wanted to get going, but he couldn't know where. 

+Now, the next Guardian…+ 

* * *

**    Gerahid:
**

* * *

Gerahid looked around from a corner, his arms crossed, as Rai stepped forward and received Raikou. It had taken him all of an instant to assess both Rai and Raikou's approximate strength levels, and he regarded them with the mental yellow tag that he gave everyone who could probably best him in a fight, though it would be best not to. He wasn't happy for being here. He had been pulled away from his post- battle inspection by the Lati siblings. His glaze flicked over to them. They had ended up taking only him, because his companions had put up too much of a fight. 

And yet…and yet…this…Ultimega, who was either obviously far too powerful for him, or a very good liar, spoke directly to him, in the manner of Lapras. That would mean that this…Ultimega was a Psychic. This alone demanded great respect. The sole translators between Pokemon and humans, they were capable of enormous power. Shutting one's brain completely off at a thought was within their power, to attack in a non-physical way, that was an attack to be feared and respected. He had learned that much when, in his first battle that he had commanded in his career, the Engarans destroyed half of Graniteville, the old outpost town near the Dank Forest. He had barely survived enough to repel the Engarans, and the losses he took there set back Tintia for an entire year. And that was when he was only fourteen. 

His thoughts flicked back to that day, while he kept his attention focused on Ultimega and the others. By rights he shouldn't have been there at all. But Tintia was in need of fighting men, and he was a man, whether he liked it or not. He hadn't expected to win the battle at all, never mind command it. He had started with a small contingent of Pokemon, then, as his strike force grew, he gradually repelled the entire army. He drew the attention of the higher-ups, and he received a huge promotion, and a small command of his won. He had known THEN that he hadn't been ready. His childhood had been stolen from him. Well, there was no child-hood in Tintia. You grew up with the threat of war looming over your head, and if you lived in a coastal town, you ran the risk of getting killed by cannon fire or worse every day. There had been a foreign girl from Alto there…Devon. He shuddered. She had taken a liking to him and as far as he knew, she hadn't stopped. She liked him. He didn't like her that way. He had told her so. She didn't care. She claimed that she would get him, one way or another. 

+Gerahid+ he heard, no…thought his name in his head. It was strange. It was as if he were thinking, yet he had a different…tone to his thinking than usual. He had grown used to it, with all the Psychics he had met in his war record. +Step forward+ This was some sort of general telepathy that Ultimega was using, he mused as he slowly pushed off the wall and walked deliberately towards the creature. His eyes had already spotted a shadow behind the strange Pokemon that seemed to be a guardian of some sort. Small, dog-shaped. Some kind of banner thing that rippled forward, but with no wind. Most likely it was stationary for the most part, he guessed, and it had a strange symbol stretched from the back of its head, from which fur billowed like a cloak. It sauntered forward, and was revealed in the light. 

It was a warrior, and a proud one at that. Gerahid could see that immediately. It was a turquoise color, for the most part, but its flowing fur was purple, and the banner-like parts of what he could now see to be its two tails were an almost-green white. It was a fast creature-that much could be told by a single glance. It looked at him with a haughty gaze that told him that he was lucky to even see it. It was also ferocious. He racked his brain for its name. The first part sounded like "sea" something. What was its name? He realized that the room had grown quiet while the two had stared each other down. Then, at the same time, they both bowed to each other. Gerahid eyed the creature as he straightened, and it eyed him back. 

Then he spoke. "Seaqueen I presume?" He couldn't exactly remember its name, but he knew it sounded something like that. 

Gerahid heard a gurgling sound, and for a moment he thought the creature was choking, then realized it was laughing. _Not quite. _ came Lapras' lilting, feminine presence in his mind, _This is Suicuine, Master of the sea. He appears to only the best trainers in the world. That Ultimega is giving him to you shows that he has great trust in you._

+Your Lapras is correct,+ came the voice once more. It was a rumbly bass that seemed to supersede itself above all else, +This is Suicuine, The Water Elemental Guardian. Treat him well, and he will serve you well. To call him forth from his maritime palace, chant his name+ 

"Yeah, I think I got that part already." Gerahid said, "But I want this to be clear to everyone here," he looked around the room, "I am Tintian." There were a few gasps, and a few people moved away from him surreptitiously, and he pretended not to notice, "I don't know why I was called here. There must be better trainers from the civilized countries," he said, sarcastically, "I know that we have a reputation for being robbers, murderers, and savage warriors, but if you give me half a chance, I'll prove that I am not. So, as of this moment, Suicuine is free to go wherever he likes." 

Gerahid heard some gasps from some of the trainers at his releasing so powerful a creature, but his upbringing was as stubborn as any four-legged beast that walked the planet, "If he wants to go with me, then that's fine. I won't have any objections, and will welcome the help. If he wants to leave and go visit his relatives or something, if he even has any," Again came Suicuine's gurgling laugh, "Then he's welcome to. No oath or bond will be placed on him on my account." 

_I have thrown in my lot with Ultimega,_ everyone heard the smooth, genteel voice of the watery beast in their heads, courtesy of the Lapras Telepathy service, _and I am loath to recant my lot, after it is thrown. After this mess is over, then we shall see where I will go, but for now, my fate is tied irrevocably to yours._ He glanced over to his left, and there she was, hovering a few inches off the ground, Huay and Asgiliath flanking her. 

"Then as a warrior and as a Legend, I welcome your assistance, and any benefits that you will bring to the team besides your obvious power and splendor." A slow grin spread across the beast's face, and the two shared a moment where Gerahid believed that they were very much alike. Both warriors, both proud, yet Suicuine preferred to stay in the spotlight, while he preferred his own company. 

The moment was brought to a sudden and wrenching end when Ultimega rumbled, +Devon Harding, step forward+ 

"This has to be a coincidence, this just HAS to be a coincidence," Gerahid muttered, wincing at the name of someone who had tormented him so very much. 

"And why should I?" that annoying voice rang out, as clear in his memory as it was in the cavern. Gerahid winced. "Maybe this is all some kind of trap! How do I know you're not gonna try to kill me or have some kind of trap there?" No doubt about it. It was her. That meant that he was going to be looking over his shoulder until this ended, if or whenever it did. 

He glanced over at the girl, and moaned silently. Of all the six billion on the planet, SHE had been picked. It was certainly her. She may have lost a few pounds, or gained some, he wasn't good at telling, but it was certainly her. Her brief stint in the Tintian Army had been the low point in his career. She had developed a crush on him that had never worn off, and he had been the laughingstock of his men as he tried to stay away from her as much as possible, while she tried to get as close to him as she could. An old, raggedy dress that must have been quite beautiful once, in fact, was it—he looked harder. His outfit had thrown her a going away party, and he had gotten her a dress, little realizing how much trouble he had just caused himself. She took the gift as a token that he liked her, and she hung around the army base until she left for Kanto. She claimed in her many love ltters to him that she had seen Colleon and Ho-oh, and he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. She had defeated every trainer in Johto, she said in her latest letter, and was going back to Alto and would write him longer letters when she had more time. Considering that that letter was ten pages long, he was happy that she had forgotten about it. 

A slight growl of warning to Devon told her that Entrophen was trying to get her to keep her temper, which sometimes erupted for no reason at all. A majestic felinoid, the big cat looked like a tiger with three tails and two saber teeth. Entrophen usually had one tail at birth, then four more tails when they were fully mature. On each of the tails were very sharp stingers, ready to dispense their extremely dangerous contents at the slightest hint of contact with any hostile source. He had been Devon's protector for almost five years now. She had chosen the Entrophen when she was deemed old enough to choose, and was criticized for choosing such a common Altan creature. 

Among her other companions—the ones she had with her—she had a Blounter; a short, stout creature with two horns that curved back over themselves and merged into one horn as the curved forward again and a Menill; a strange Psychic and Poison dual type that had two opposable digits on each hand, a light brown fur coat, and a species reputation for being protectors. Gerahid frowned, where was her Slote, Venasuar, and Gengar? He couldn't see them anywhere. "So how do I know that this super poison type won't poison me with Allnian knows what kind of toxin and that you'll kill me THAT way?" Devon demanded, showing her stubborn streak, as usual, and her usual pessimism. 

The others seemed to be bored, and impatient with Devon, so Gerahid called out, "Just give somebody else a chance to be in the spotlight, Devon, just take it!" 

"Fine! But If I die, then I'm gonna haunt you forever!" Devon said, glaring at him. 

"You've said you'd haunt me so many times already I lost count," Gerahid muttered, and the cave amplified his voice so that Devon could hear. 

The return mutter from Devon was too low for him to make out, but he knew an insult when he heard one. Ultimega cleared his throat, metaphorically, and continued, +This is Muscos,+ a large, equine creature stepped out of the shadows and into view, +She will be your guardian, treat her well and+ 

"Yeah, yeah, I know I know, and she'll treat me well blah blah we're living in a freakin' CIRCUS here! Do you REALLY expect that THING to fight?" Gerahid winced. Devon never was one to mince words. But still, he couldn't help but agree with her. 

Muscos was a pitifully thin horse with an amethyst-studded horn, and a long, flowing gray tail on either end of its body. A braided purple mane flowed down over black skin so tight every rib could be seen clearly, and white eyes combined to form one of the strangest horses Gerahid had ever seen. _You're one to talk,_ the horse responded indignantly, with the slight hint of Menill that always hung around when he translated, _You look worthless in a fight. You wouldn't even know what to do with a sword if you had one. Instead, you insist on using a whip. The most VILE of all weapons._

"At least I get fed well! Look at you! You're so ugly it rains when you walk outside because its in so much pain the sky cries when it sees you!" Devon shot back. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Gerahid said softly as the two continued their argument for a few more seconds until Ultimega untervened, "We have a winner." 

"There's something I almost forgot," came Devon's voice from behind him as he turned to check on his companions, "GERAHIDIOUS!!!!" he heard her say her nickname for him, "COME HERE!!!!" 

Gerahid, the staunch defender of Tintia, most likely its bravest soldier, felt a stab of panic in the pit of his stomach, and his eyes went wide as he started to run, more scared of a single girl than of an entire country facing him in battle. 

"DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET!!!" Devon screamed at him as she dashed past Suicuine, who looked amused, "YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!!!" 

Gerahid shuddered at the thought of what she was suggesting. He wanted to remain single his entire life. He thought that he had left Devon behind years ago. It just went to show that some things never changed. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Gathering continued

**

Gamma Legends: The Wrath of Gideon

**

By _Many Legends_

**_Chapter Two: _**

* * *

**    Niko:
**

* * *

A small girl with short green locks and a quivering hand gulped as the conflict between Devon and Gerahid ended. She looked around at the others. All so cool and confident, why couldn't that be her she wondered? 

The floor was extremely uncomfortable. It was hard, cold, and awfully slippery; like it was made from polished marble or a type of granite. It seemed unusual. Such a foreboding place that was built like a palace was not normal. In addition to the a huge sphere of water hanging above their heads that could fit a small moon, two Dragon Pokémon, a human who appeared to be a Goth, two Tintians, a female Ninja, someone who was a little too sexual in their dress, and a white being who was like the "God" Pokémon calling you down to act like a little super hero wasn't any more comforting either. 

Ultimega surveyed the crowd. He came down to the little shaking girl. She stood up against her wishes and began to walk. He was using Psychic on her. She moved like a small wooden solder, her thigh coming out before her lower leg. The girl was either resisting or scared stiff. 

+Niko, do not be shy little one, there is no reason.+ Ultimega comforted. Niko summed up her courage and stopped before the being. She had to take his word for it. He talked like a father, but she wouldn't really have known that, she never had one.+ 

+Niko, child of Wood, Maiden of Flowers, you have answered to the Call as the Legend of Grass, often called the Legend of Wood in more ancient times. I am about to junction unto you the Legendary of Wood, are you ready?+ 

Niko wasn't sure what junction meant, she just nodded. It hadn't really occurred to her who her guardian was. Not until she turned her head and looked past the stone altar. Something was whizzing around happily back there. Could it really be…? 

+Celebi! Come forth!+ Ultimega boomed. His voice rang loud and clear throughout the domed cavern. 

It was. The sacred Legendary of all Grass Pokémon was now in front of Niko. It flew around happily, its tiny wings made it sound like a humming bird. Big black eyes and a cute pinkish greenish belly made everything seem to melt. Niko was speechless, she was a trainer, some even called her a superb grass Pokémon trainer, but this was special. She read about the unique creature that could control time, but she never dreamed to meet it, much less command it. 

+In addition Niko, I have heard that you have no weapon or skill in fighting. Fear not, for I Ultimega am prepared.+ he moved his hand and a large small sceptre appeared in the air. It gently floated down into Niko's hands and she took it with enthusiasm. Gold and silver intertwined down to the handle which was covered by something that should have been on a rapier. The hand cover read "Sakura", and if her Japanese was correct, this meant Cherry Blossom. At the top was a ruby in the shape of a rose, with three golden leaves cupping the carved ruby. 

Ecstatic as her new gains, Niko sat down where she did before, with Celebi following her and a new treasure to aid her in battle. 

* * *

    **Ruby:**

* * *

Now Ultimega turned back to the crowd. Once again he looked around. Instead of simply picking a legend this time, a loud roar from the background met his ears. 

+Oh yes, okay Entei, we will get her. Ruby, if you please.+ 

Ruby pointed to herself to make sure that she was the only Ruby in the room. She was for everyone turned to look at her, one of the four standing. She nodded and stepped over Niko and another boy who was sitting. She wasn't sure but she remembered him being addressed as Kyle. 

As she finally got to the front she folded her arms. This was more of a set up. Words couldn't describe how happy she was to have an Entei, but being a Kunoichu, she didn't want to act like a giggling schoolgirl after the last bell. 

+Ruby, Queen of Flame, you are skilled in combat and discipline. It is no surprise The Call picked you. Ruby, I will make this short for I will not delay any longer, here is your guardian, Entei.+ 

From behind Ultimega the large dog-like Legendary walked to the front. It was rather large. And intimidating, yet so beautiful. Entei had a massive mahogany mane and a type of armour over his face. Like Suicune, his back had some type of flowing, white, silk cloth. The four metal armlets gauntlets around his legs seemed to finish off the look of the legendary of all fire Pokémon -move over Moltres. 

"Is it me, or does that thing look really old," came a critical voice form from behind. Devon, newly appointed Legend of Poison, was giving a wry smile while looking at that the large beast of flame. 

"Tch, excuse me? My Legendary look old? Look at yours, the thing looks more wrinkled than-" 

"Okay girls, let's not get into an argument," said Rai stepping in between both and putting his hands up to quell them. 

"Oh come on, a good cat fight should liven up the place," laughed a boy with long braided hair and a black cloak from the back. A scar down his left cheek gave him the appearance of a harsh, battle-ready individual. 

"Please people, stop this, this is Ultimega's home, let's not curse it now," said a darker skinned girl, one of the tallest their there with crystal blue hair and an apron like dress. An aura of calmness and serenity that emitted from her gave a moment of silence, but it didn't last. 

"Oh butt out," said Devon folding her arms. as well. 

"Action tonight," snorted the man in the cloak. 

"You! Gid-Gideon right?" He nodded in agreement. "Well how about a challenge of my Charizard versus your black Charizard, it will lose in a heartbeat." 

"Are you racist?" asked the girl with the blue hair. 

"My Black Charizard is the best damn Pokémon for miles; don't let anyone tell you different. Even my sword skills are superior, at least I don't have an old man telling me what to do every step-" 

"You know nothing of Ninja-hood!" 

"Stop both of you!" yelled Kyle, waving his hands frantically, now standing up. 

"Butt out peewee," snapped Devon. 

"Hey! If you have an issue with small people then you better get it out Raggedy-Ann!" yelled another girl from the background. She had two brown pigtails and an overall pale yellow attire. She stood beside Kyle shaking her fist. 

+Legends, puh-please! You mustn't argue! You will lose every mission I give if you cannot agree with one another!+ 

"BUT SHE/HE STARTED IT!" screamed the entire group, all but one; Niko, who was still in awe of Celebi, which was amusing her by floating a small pebble in the air. 

+BUT YOU STILL DON'T ARGUE! PERIOD! WE WILL SET ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES! AGREED?+ Ultimega's power and words boomed out from his chest. The hall echoed for seconds on end. The group just stared, too frightened to dare say anything else. One by one, those standing who had been sitting plopped back down and the standing got back into place. Ruby took her Entei, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and followed her over to the corner where he sat down and let Ruby use him as a wall to lean on. 

Things were getting very interesting indeed. 

* * *

    **Gideon:**

* * *

A weary lord watched the other newcomers, his eyes an icy thin glare. Most were just fillers, probably meant to be servants of this Ultimega fool. One struck his interest, a man, one who seemed to not be a complete idiot. Wait, that man, was wearing an emblem. Gideon shuddered in hatred and disgust, remembering back so many years ago. 

***

"Papi!" A familiar looking boy screamed to an official in high purple vestments. The governor of the island turned around to his youngest son. "Father, can we play?" The child asked holding up his red wooden sphere to the adult. Grunts and scuffs emitted as the others at the table waited angrily. The man looked to them with a smile, but they turned him down with icy glares. Ulysses addressed his last descendant. 

"Ahh, my Bennett." The man said to the boy, "Papi, is currently working very hard on something." He told the child mournfully, "Alas, tonight I will play ball with you." The governor finished explaining to his son. "Tonight: I promise." This promise, like so many before, he would not keep. 

"Yes, father." The child happily walked away from the group of males clustered around the stone table. Ulysses paused for a second, searching his heart for what to say and turned to the others. 

"Men of this fair island." he addressed the council, "Tintia no longer will hold us as their prisoner and farm." The governor loudly orated over the crush of waves of the cliff on which they were standing. A large clapping of the audience followed this statement. "The government that held us hostage for so long has freed us from their grasp." More applause, one member shot up erect among his peers. "We shall never have to..." 

"Lies!" The youngest member of the group began, his beaded hair swinging flawlessly as he moved toward the main council in a stately manner, "Those Tintian fools would never let us go. Toko is one of their most abundant colonies!" the speaker snarled at the council as he stepped down the rows of seats before the council. "They wouldn't give us freedom unless they knew the bloody damned Engarans were coming!" He turned his hate filled gaze to Ulysses. Shouts and arguments broke out among the sages, most screaming curses to Engara. The other turned and began to address them. "We are free, but! We are not safe from those demons' haunts!" The council roared. Ulysses raised his hand and they fell silent. 

"The Engarans will not come." The governor assured putting his arm down calmly, "They still believe we are part of Tintia. Surely, even Engara has enough sense not to try them." He explained. The youth was not content and began stirring up the members again. 

"Have our feeble minds ever considered that spies could be placed?" Grant asked the council, his voice like fire. "Engara will know we are vulnerable, we separate them from Tintia. Control of this island is a great asset. It is what they want!" He spat to the elders who were sitting calmly with the governor as the lower ranked members quarrelled. He couldn't take it anymore. Ulysses was about to rush in when a page dashed up the hill, his Dodrio picking up dust as it slashed through the air. "See! News of Engara's arrival has already come!" The dread-locked member exclaimed waving his arms in frustration. The leader ignored this and looked to the page as he unsaddled the giant fowl. 

"Report." He said strongly, afraid that this raving lunatic might be right. 

The page paused, looking into his eyes with fear. "Sssails." He said shuddering in his terror. Ulysses looked at him, fear beyond words evident in both their eyes. Grant sneered as he walked away to the city. The council watched them with all attention. 

"From which direction?" The man asked the messenger with a last shard of hope, the other members looked on. No reply. 

"What direction!" he screamed to the page, throttling him ecstatically with his arms. 

The messenger paused a bit more, and looked to the Governor. There were no words for the feeling of doom filling his eyes. Ulysses let him go and turned to the council, who were all held in spellbound suspense. "They are coming, prepare for war." 

***

Gideon scanned the area again, a small girl, not even 8, lay hunched up in the corner. _ What is a child doing here? _ he asked himself, _ what sort of creature is this Ultimega, to send children into danger like this? _

***

Balls of fire flew down from the heavens onto the streets of Rain. The people ran madly as the cannons from the warships pounded from the shore. All was lost. The massive war ships crushed the docks and let lose hundreds of men bent on one thing, destruction. On a hill top near the entrance to the catacombs, Toko ran: praying for safety that would not come. 

"Children first! Let the children first!" The guard sounded to the jostling mob, but they paid no heed and continued to rush into the safety of the catacombs below the city. A boy wandered the rushing flood, opportune to be stomped on and cast aside among the street in the City of Rain. Bodies already lay lifeless on the ground, victim to the mob's rush. Yet he made his way through the crowd, passing through the frantic citizens. 

"Kid, you're going the wrong way!" A bearded man screamed to him as the child went as a Marril goes upstream during their long and painful migration home. The boy kept swimming through the ongoing torrent leaving the man in confusion to be jostled upward by the crowd. 

Screams emitted from the farther areas of the mass, the defences had been breached. The adolescent did not see the danger before him, he continued onward, clutching his ball, calling for his father. The crowds parted as their inhabitants died, falling aside among the ruins. The child finally saw what was causing the commotion. An armoured shadow crept behind him to face them. 

_Engara: a nation lying to the East of Tintia. Considered to be filthy, dirty, evil scoundrels by Tintians. In the Ani 7856 they invaded the island once owned by Tintia. Many were taken back to Engara as slaves..._

*** 

A man wiped the blood off his blade; victory was his to delve in. Victory for the memory of his life now gone. His opponent lay gored on the ground, begging for life, but secretly wanting death just the same, death was the only escape for a slave. The loser stared into Grant's cold dark eyes for mercy, he found none. He, after all, was just one more man, only a slave. A slave like him. Victory was his. 

Other men ran forward as the prized fighter walked into the stone walls of the resting quarters. As the others sang praises of Grant's latest match, another teen continued sharpening his sword, not paying heed to the others' frantic obsession of this man. When the eager crowd of skinny, bare clothed men died down the fighter went to the teen. 

"Your spear, it's stained again." The other complained as Grant handed him his weapons. Grant sufficed a smile. The other didn't comment on why. 

"I'm sorry **Bennett**, I don't have your little weapon tricks." The fighter mocked adding emphasis to his name. The teen gave him an annoyed look, then looked down to clean the weapon. 

"Grant, you may have saved my life in the past, but that doesn't give you the right to say that bloody name." His apprentice told the teacher, throwing him the restored pole. "I don't have a name anymore; don't give me a dead one." The student mournfully informed the warrior with a look of anger and sadness. 

"What shall I call you then, Legendary Warrior?" He joked to his friend. The teen gave another annoyed look before returning to the task of sharpening his blade. "Fine, have no name, you'll earn one soon enough." Grant added with a wink to the young smithy. 

Grant wandered the quarters some more. How long had it been since he and the boy had been taken? It would soon be over though, soon, it would all be over. He was about to attempt some sleep when a heavily robed blond man burst open the door. 

"Marvellous!" Cassius fluttered into the damp dungeon, looking very unfitting in the dark, damp enclosure. "It may even measure up to my greatness!" The master of the fighter praised, waving his arms like some kind of mad duck, hard laughter crackling from him. 

"Very slim." Grant smiled to himself as the lord kept singing love of himself and how he had the best fighter. The noble paid was too busy joyously telling of his wisdom to listen, as usual. 

The newcomer kept talking and Grant stopped listening, except one word entered his battle worn ear, _"You will do very well tonight against an Aqura*."_ This idiot must be trying to kill him! Perhaps he knew of the plan, no this man was much too arrogant to think of that. But, an Aqura? Those creatures were what separated man from beast, the fought with the agile grace of a deity and hit with the sheer power of a typhoon. These creatures of sea outsized Grant by at least four jiams. To fight an Aqura is to die. At last the vain bastard left, "Farewell fighter, may your battle be one of the ages." Sure as Ulysses it would be, Grant would make sure of that. 

The teen looked though the bars on his partner, the fighter's body was drenched in blood. A scaled creature loomed over him. Grant stared the beast in the eyes. It paused a moment to what seemed like distorted laughter then went back to its onslaught of attacks. Blow after blow the warrior dodged, the other watched in amazement. Grant might even defy all rules of logic and kill this attacker. The monster got a blow in and Grant flattened to the floor, the apprentice threw him his Toko style gauntlets as Grant reared back up. As soon as he was up, the adversary dropped to the sand and dust floor to avoid a jump kick. As the overgrown Golduck missed and went onto the wall of the arena the teen took his chance. He never was good at ranged attacked, so the plan was for Grant to lure it to him for a nice meeting with another blade, this one freshly forged. 

The Aqura reared in pain as its ankle split from the sword. The molten iron solidified in the creature's blood. Cheers erupted throughout the stadium. The other smiled as the fighter went up for the attack. Grant's gauntlet stayed firm as it pulsated, he gathered up all his remaining energy in jump, and now he let them all go. 

The domed cone weapon swung forward with so much speed it rippled the air. The metal top hit the screaming demon. It sheared through the iron scales and pieced the flesh. A snap as loud as the crowds cheers of joy emitted from the opponents back. The large gilled head went limp. Grant drew out his hand, letting the loser fall to the floor. Green blood trickled down its flanks, tainting the dust and dirt with that liquid of life. 

The teen smiled, tonight would be the night. Tonight he would be free. 

_...though all record of this man vanished into thin air the next day....._

Grant smiled to himself as the papyrus winked out into the flames. A guard was stationed at the door, it would be hard to wake him though and even harder for the fighter to. His fellow escapee entered from the back door. 

"We are all clear." The teen said throwing the keys to Grant, "The harbor is about a mile west, we make it there, we are home free." The nameless boy told with a smile fresh on his face. 

"Good," The warrior said flinging the boy's papers into fire. A message was on it, Cassius didn't tell anyone the child's roots, but if they knew. Heck, the entire Engaran army would come after them. "Let us get out of here." The man ordered moving towards the door. The boy followed. 

The two made it to the docks undetected. That was the end of the clear sailing for a time. Grant and the teen stopped dead as the saw their master. This time his face was not jolly, it had changed completely to a look of utter hatred. About five well armoured men were at both of his sides, mounted on their Rapidash. 

"Look, here are the traitors." The rich lord told the men with a sneer, "Kill them." He ordered. The five fighters paused for some time, Grant was after all, infamous. Nobody could harm him. The boy on the other hand... Not one had even seen him train. They were sure of their ability to take him. The fire beasts growled and sneered to move. One man gave the motion. A very stupid mistake. 

The teen smiled to Grant nervously, he twirled another man's hatchet in his right hand. His left carried another weapon of the dead. Grant held his own cutlass in front of him. He would've named the bloody thing, but when you wore weapons out as quickly as he did, you didn't have time to give it nice and gay little names. Grant turned his attention to the cavalry charging towards them. The first man sent a sword swipe to Grant. He ducked as the hoofs of the stallion reared him down. The immense heat burned his skin. Grant remembered something about Rapidashes he once learned. 

As the hoofed beast jostled up for another hit the fighter took his chance and cut off a leg. The white furred part fell of with a load snap. The animal screamed in pain and instinctively turned up its flames full power. The rider tried to get off the horse but it was too late. They both incinerated in the blaze. The teen seemed to be taking a much more manual stance. He was lodging the hatchet firmly into the beast's neck, then swinging the mace into the rider's chest. Two down. 

The fighter was charged by more opponents. He noticed a leak on the roof on one of the houses near the stone dock. A collection of water meant to refill a ships supply, it would be used for another reason. He threw the pirate blade at its support. The water tower missed the charge but hit its target dead on. The storage container collapsed on the drainage duct separating the chargers from the charged. A rush of water flooded the aqua duct, sending all who dare pass it whipped into a sixty feet fall before crashing down into the sea. Of course one would dare to jump it. Grant easily rid of them with his crossbow. Two left. He could handle this. He gestured towards the stream. 

The boy took the hint and began the race down the moist, mouldy steps to the dock. Grant watching him go barely noticed the two jets of flame erupting towards him. He ducked, the heat shearing his cloak and melting his amour. He swallowed his pride, decided to split his loses and jumped into the raging ravine. 

_...And such two slaves escaped to take back the land that was once theirs. One of the slaves turned out to be one of the heirs to the throne of Toko, father back into power. One day a travelling mystic gave the heir an egg. It betrothed a Charmander that oddly was black. The mystic stayed as a guest for some time. Then one morning he mysteriously disappeared..._

- 5th Record of World history by Martin Horace 

"Sir, no reported sighting by anyone where Gazali might of gone or why." The page told the crowned king. It had been some time since the Grant fellow and his son had returned to the now freed kingdom. They had finally taken back the land from Engara and now Ulysses' guest had left without a farewell. It could amount to treason. Bennett did not go by his name anymore and seemed much more forlorn, spending most of his time with the peasants and that Grant fellow. He had taken a liking to the visitor. 

He whisked away the page. They always stayed too long for some reason. Tintia had sent them some more money again. Tintia wanted them so badly, but with their new army, nothing could take Toko again. Ulysses walked over to the large window, overlooking the courtyard. Grant was fighting his son again. He would have them stop, but both were amazingly good. Gideon was equipped with two swords against Grant's axe. Ever since Grant had called his son that name as a joke he took a liking to it. Ulysses still liked Bennett, but that name seemed childish after all the adventures his heir had been though. The dark Charmeleon watched the two fight with an annoyed look. It never did like unnecessary battles. 

A knock rang on the gates, Ulysses came back to reality and gestured the largest doors of the court to open. The two massive wooden walls parted to the view of a teenage girl, probably near the age of his own boy. She came forward, dual buns in her hair and stopped right before the throne with a bow. The ruler emitted a jolly laugh, hard and full. 

"What is your name, my girl?" He asked the somewhat too reverent newcomer with a smile. 

She paused for sometime and looked him in the eye. "Lynn, my name is Lynn." 

***

Gideon looked back at his times with the girl before she left Tintia, his father, the rich coot, had taken an immense liking to her and often asked why she left, he always told him her excuse, To see Tintia. It was her dream and his nightmare. If Tintia was anything like Engara said, he would stay as far away as possible. He hoped she was safe, if Lynn was injured his father would kill him and then some. Gideon knew why, but avoided speaking of it. 

The heir looked around the room once more, a boy, a girl, more people this Demon has chosen, and then a hooded female. He adjusted his eyes with the darkness to see better, then gawked. Under the hood was someone he knew, someone unexpected, Lynn. 

Gideon sat transfixed at the hooded child. Perhaps it was Lynn, perhaps it was not. A soft prodding voice aroused the daydreaming Gideon and he quickly looked over to Ultimega. He got up, he didn't want to make a big scene. Walking over, Ultimega gave him his Pokémon, a Houndoom with a black aura, and told him the same thing he told the other legends. 

+In addition Gideon, take this,+ a Katana materialized in front of Gideon. Two in fact. One said Kotetsu, the other said Murasame. 

"Ultimega. If you don't mind, I improvise. Clinging to a weapon of any kind is too restricting for me." Said Gideon pushing away the weapons. 

+No, no I insist. Take them Gideon. Even if you never sheath them, they will prove useful. That they will…+ 

* * *

    **Indigo:**

* * *

Ultimega called forth Indigo to the front. She unfolded her arms and very gracefully walked to the front. Her flowing blue hair made Devon scoff. 

+Indigo, you are a priestess of wind already, so no need for introductions. I will now give to you the Silver Pidgeot of Wind, Aerial. She commands the biggest flock of Pidgey and other flying Pokémon in the world and is a worthy companion.+ 

"Hello there friend," said Indigo petting Aerial on the head gently. The Pidgeot bowed majestically and glided over to where Indigo previously stood. 

Every pebble should have shook, every strand of hair bounced, but it did not. A Pidgeot with total control of itself and its surroundings was astounding. The Legendary of Flying it truly was. 

* * *

    **Krista:**

* * *

After Indigo sat down, Krista could not contain herself. 

"Um, Ultimega?" she mused from the crowd, "Would you terribly mind if I went now, please?" Ultimega gave a puzzled look, then smiled. "If you're anxious I have no reason to prevent you from going, come forth," 

Krista jumped up and sauntered to the front. Charisma boomed from her body: she didn't look nervous one bit. She smiled and gracefully put her hands on her hips after a toss of her golden locks. 

+Krista, Princess of Ice, and Commander of Frost I am about to present to you a Pokémon worthy of the Ice legend. Regice, come forth!+ 

Pokémon were so vast, describing them was often hard. But Regice was an exception. A hunk of ice, with "arms", "legs", and seven citrine stones for eyes, Regice slid forth to greet his new master. Krista swiped a finger across Regice's stomach. It was extremely cold, but at the same time it seemed there was a thin film of liquid that made the light reflect off of Regice's smooth surface. Krista's breath hung in the air for a few seconds before dematerialising as she stepped backwards. Krista nodded in thanks and took her Legendary Pokémon back with her. 

* * *

    **Kyle:**

* * *

There were only two legends left, he had a fifty percent chance of being picked first, and he was a little nervous. Kyle isolated himself from almost the entire world, and every time he came into contact with a human he had to pay for it. Not knowing what to say, and being extra shy were all symptoms. And now he had to work with nine others to save the world? 

+Kyle, come up please,+ Ultimega asked. Kyle got up sheepishly and headed over to Ultimega. A snort from the back was about to make more conflict. 

"Ultimega, don't you think," Devon asked, "He and Niko, and the shrimpy brunette for that matter, are rather young, why are you appointing them legends?" 

The other "mature" legends nodded, Gideon did not, he was curious. 

+Well, if you really must know…+ 

There was a crash from behind as the pillar Gerahid stood under cracked. He quickly jumped backwards in alarm. The pillar teetered on its edge before lunging forward. From 40 feet away, it was about to crush Devon into pieces. 

In less than a second three red spheres exploded in a burst of light. Something green sped underneath the collapsing pillar. The slab was sliced in two. But it was still falling. Moments later a large blue head collided with the pillar, sending it flying into the opposite wall. It exploded upon contact but was concealed by a large purple barrier which shielded the legends from the debris. The other half was flicked away by a lithe green vine. 

Devon slowly turned back around, to see an Alakazam, huge Venasaur and a Scyther, all back at her. Their trainers still pointed at the pillar in command. 

+Your point, Devon?+ 

Devon gulped and sat down, far away from the pillar. 

+Anyway, without further ado, Kyle, Lord of Metalworking, Your Legendary will be Registeel. Use him well.+ 

Registeel was beautiful, simply because his steel covering was shining with the full intensity of the torches in the room. Seven rubies made up his eyes, and his smooth black body could be seen from underneath his steel armour. 

Kyle smiled, and took the "hand" of Registeel guiding him back to his seat. Kyle had only one Pokémon in his life, so his opinion about this one was varied, but good. 

* * *

    **Lynn:**

* * *

+And finally, last but not least Lynn, please come up to the front to receive your Legendary.+ 

Lynn was nearly the shortest one there, next to Niko. Her small stature didn't give off much courage but either way she got up from next to Kyle, where she had been aimlessly poking his arm in an attempt to make him speak, and walked forward to claim her legendary. She took off her black hooded cloak, revealing her brunette dual bunned head and amber eyes. Judging from the trend, she had a faint idea of who she would receive, and she was ecstatic about it. She grinned as she vaulted over a fellow legend's outstretched legs as she made her way to the front. Her yellow attire was bright and cheerful, livening up the place. Above all Gideon seemed to look happy that she was being picked; perhaps the two knew one another? 

+Ahhh, Lynn, Legend of Psychic and Mistress of the Mind.-Your new partner shall be-+ 

He was cut off. Lynn was ignoring his little spiel and staring back at the far corner with a look of amusement. She snorted and quickly attempted to stifle a fit of laughter as she turned back around. 

+Mmh? Is something funny Lynn?+ 

"What? Oh no it's just …uhhhh…it's nothing, really." She replied before stealing a quick glance in the same direction. 

Ultimega smiled. +Well, you'll have time to interact with your fellow legends in a bit. Right now you'll have to resist the urge to go off on a tangent and pay attention please. Anyway your legendary, her name is Mew…+ 

Mew floated out from behind Ultimega. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes before whizzing over and landing on top of Lynn's head with a look of content. Mew was the second smallest of the legendaries, covered with short pink fur and big bright eyes, it was overall a "cute" Pokémon. Lynn was rather taken aback by her sudden decision. But she gave it a thumbs up and a wink before returning to her seat. 

+Mew is a good companion, and a first-rate fighter, if you catch her when she isn't sleeping.+ Ultimega chuckled quietly to himself. 

+Good, good. Everyone have his or her Legendary? Well that's good, we are now going to discuss what you are exactly going to do. Please if you would, Latios, Latias, show them the way.+ 

The two nodded and rocketed forth. They took a quick left on the end of the hall and burst through two doors that to the normal eye were hidden. 

+Legendaries,+ said Ultimega, +we do not need you for the time being, please leave for now,.+ 

A huge glowing insignia appeared on the floor, glowing with fluorescent luminance. Seventeen different crests outlined the outer part of it. And in the middle was one big star that united them all. The Legendary Pokémon all turned into coloured orbs and dissolved into the insignia. 

"Ultimega why do they do that?" asked Niko looking down at it. 

+The Legendaries use that as a portal from your command to freedom. Why it was set up like that is beyond me, but that will appear every time you chant their name many times. Then they will come forth.+ 

Without another word Ultimega teleported out of sight. The Legends quickly got up and retrieved their misplaced possessions, then followed the Lati Siblings to the other room, guessing they would be briefed on their first mission. 

* * *

_ *Aqura: These creatures come from some undersea colony; they are ambitious, tall, and very, very, powerful. It was once said that to fight an Aqura is to die. These creatures seldom come from the depth, only a few come for glory and participate in gladiatorial battles. However, they win so easily it is considered dishonourable. Only a few still fight. A revival of comings came when a man managed to kill one....._


End file.
